Our Sunset
by RJ O'Hara
Summary: He watched her rock slowly in and out with the waves and smiled. Then, suddenly coming back to reality, he said, "I'm sorry." "You're sorry?" she whispered, still looking out upon the ocean. "Yes, I'm sorry." *zutara*


**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._**

**_A/N: Just a short Zutara something... Since I haven't done anything ATLA in forever._**

* * *

The sand was damp and the air was cold. The waves rocked in and out, in and out, in and out… lapping the shore. A girl rocked with them. In and out, in and out, in and out… They continued to rock.

Orange, red, and yellow fire bled into the mighty blue and purple sky. The ocean mimicked the sky, taking on it's reflection. The mimicked sky sparkled with the slight breeze on the water. The whole scene was breathtaking.

The girl was small, but anything but weak. She was pretty, as well. She had dark tan skin and bright, crystal blue eyes. She had brown curly hair that was pulled up in a loose ponytail. Her features set in perfectly with the shape of her face. Her skin was wet and streaked with tears.

A large figure walked up behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, not even turning to see who it was.

The dark figure didn't say anything in response. He just walked up behind her and sat next to her. The light hit him in a way that made his scarred face glow. Katara couldn't help grinning at the handsome man sitting next to her.

"I asked you a question." She straightened up a little more, pulling her breath in to try and steady it.

"Can't I come watch the sunset with you?"

Katara shook her head and looked back to the sinking sun. The last bit of sun was disappearing beyond the horizon. When it was finally gone, the dark purple of night took over the ocean and it became night. The breeze was still warm, giving the night a calming sensation.

The two sat next to each other, enveloped in an awkward silence, for several long minutes after the sun had disappeared.

"Katara?" Zuko eventually said, breaking the coldness between them.

She didn't answer him, continuing to look out at the dark waters.

He watched her rock slowly in and out with the waves and smiled. Then, suddenly coming back to reality, he said, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she whispered, still looking out upon the ocean.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"How could you?" She finally turned to look at him, twisting her body and holding herself up on her hands, now.

"I need to do it. I know my father is Aang's responsibility, but Azula is mine."

"But… but… You just got here. How can you leave now? Why can't Azula wait?"

"Katara…" Zuko began guiltily.

"No! Don't 'Katara' me! I know that you don't really want to go. Why do you have to get to her before Ozai? We don't want you to go, either, Zuko… _I_ don't want you to go, either." Katara's voice was chocked, but her eyes were dry and stern.

"She'll be in Aang's way. She's impossible to read; it's impossible to know what she's going to do or where she's going to be. Katara, I have to do this. Please… let me go?"

He reached out for her face, and stroked her soft skin with the back of his hand. She leaned in closer to him, her eyes closed and relaxed.

Zuko pulled his hand away from her and she immediately grabbed his forearm. Her eyes fluttered opened. "Don't stop," she whispered.

She let go of his arm and he left it cradling her face. He leaned into her, closing his eyes. He grazed her lips gently. Then he pressed his lips firmly against hers, kissing her passionately.

He pressed forward, pushing her back, kissing her deeply. Katara laid back on the sand, her arms around Zuko's neck, as he climbed on top of her, leaning down and continuing to kiss her.

He suddenly stopped and looked down at her, his black hair hanging in his face. "Are you sure about this?" he asked sincerely.

Katara nodded as she smiled. "I'm sure."

He smiled back at her and leaned back into kiss her again. His hand snaked up her shirt. He continued to kiss her with all the passion he could muster as he stripped away her clothing.

* * *

_**A/N: Please R&R. Probably just a one shot, but who knows? If enough people hit that little green button, it could become more... (;  
**_


End file.
